Wasteland Oddity
by EnderXenocide
Summary: A tribute to my horrible start as a writer. I will leave this story here as a reminder to how far I have come.


Author's Note: I do not own the game fallout, or any characters/ideas related to that game. All Fallout related material comes from Interplay and Black Isle.  
  
The song at the beginning is Java Jive. Enjoy!  
  
Musical Background:  
  
"I love coffee, I love tea....I love the java jive and it loves me...coffee and tea, and the java and me, a cup, a cup, a cup, a cup, a cup! I love java sweet and hot, whoops mistah mottoh I'm a coffee pot, shoot me the pot, now poor me a shot, a cup, a cup, a cup, a cup, a cup! WHOAH, slip me slug from that wonderful mug, and I'll cut a rug till I'm snug in a jug, A sliced up onion and a Raaawww one....DRAW one....sounds die out with a crackle and a hiss."  
  
Security Feed #4558-76a  
  
Begin Playback:  
  
A medium sized man in a suit sits at a table in the back of a large dimly lit room typing at a computer inlaid in his desk.  
  
He was so busy that he didn't notice when the door slid open to reveal another man who nervously yet briskly strode into the room.  
  
Didn't notice or just didn't care. Either way, the man continued typing while his guest stood at attention in front of his desk. "Speak to me, and speak quickly Smithson." the man at the desk stated without taking his eyes off of his screen.  
  
"Sir, I know that you are already aware that most of the country has been covered by nukes and radiation, but, our most recent reports show the nukes are hitting the Californian coastline, in fact, they continue to hit the coast this instant. Sir, what I mean to say is that we are at very high danger of exposure to radioactive fallout at this location if a big enough one hits L.A. And so I come to question your command to remain at this base....Sir."  
  
The man at the desk looks up and sneers at Smithson, "You are such a fool, not worthy of being my vice president. Hmm, very well, I will explain it to you. You see, the entire reason we are at war with China...." Error: .avi files corrupted, audio no longer available. Video Feed continueing....   
  
The President proceeds to converse with Smithson for approximately five minutes. He then pulls something from his desk that can not be seen by the camera due to positioning. FF: The next instant shows the President working at his desk again, and a soldier mopping up the floor where Smithson once stood...  
  
End Playback  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
7:15  
  
'Damn….'The covers flip back to reveal a 24-year-old male in blue boxers. The 6' tall 230 lb. man grabs his alarm clock and slams it against his head in frustration. He then jumps out of his bed and proceeds to put on the rest of his Vault 9 Jumpsuit.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Tycho! Are you in there!" yells an authoritative voice from the other side of the door, "If you're not out here in 5 minutes I'm comin in after ya!"  
  
  
  
"Keep your pants on old timer, I'll be right out, I just didn't hear the alarm go off the first time!" Tycho yells as he rushes to put the rest of his equipment into his bag. He then rushes to the door and manages to hit the panel that causes the door to slide away, despite having his hands full of the bags required for his line of work. "So, what are the plans for today Mr. Nikolai?" he asks with just the slightest hint of sarcasm on the title of Mr. while they begin walking the route that has ingrained itself in Tycho's memory forever.  
  
"You have learned almost all that I have been able to teach you within the confines of the gym. We will now expand your horizons to the biolabs, because if you are to succeed, you must be competent in more fields then just combat." Nikolai explains as they take a left at the end of the hallway instead of the usual right. "You must open your mind to the possibilities that science has to offer us in more ways than just knowledge."  
  
"What are you talking about, Sir?" replies Nikolai's pupil as they enter into the one restricted part of the biolabs where none have gone but the most highly ranked officials in the vault.   
  
"I am talking about a device which you must always keep an eye out for on your journeys. I am talking about a technology so advanced that our scientists can't even discern its purpose. In fact, they believe it is of alien origin because no record exists of any pre-war nation having the know-how to build such device." Nikolai states as he swipes his PiP card through the scanner to allow them entry into the chamber containing a pedestal with a plastic case on top of it. "Go, open the case and see the target for which you must be most observant."  
  
Tycho carefully proceeds to walk up to the case and turns to face his teacher, his enemy, and bows in respect for the last time.   
  
  
  
The last time, for unbeknownst to him, once he accepts this scientific oddity, he will be thrust into the event that he has been preparing his entire life for. He will depart the Vault, his home, and his collection of familiar acquaintances to go into the unknown, the post-nuclear world that has been ravaged by war, famine, plague, and mutation.  
  
Tycho turns back to the case and opens it using his own PiP card to reveal a disk shaped object that stood perhaps 15 centimeters tall and was perhaps 40 centimeters in diameter. The disk-like object was made out of what appeared to be leach like tendrils enclosed in three sections of plating. In the center of the object appeared to be a pyramid shaped metallic ornament. "What am I supposed to do with this Andrew? If the greatest scientific minds in the Vault couldn't figure it out, how am I supposed to?"  
  
"You aren't supposed to figure anything out, you have been trained as a ranger by me and you will go out into the world keeping your eyes open for any possible way to use this, any evidence that might describe its purpose. And then you will come back here and report such knowledge to us." Ender told his graduate.  
  
"But, why would you show me this now unless I was meant to leave this very…." Tycho began to reply, "So, the time has come, has it Master?"  
  
"Yes," Ender regretfully informed him, "the time has come for this Vault to finally be opened, to the future."  
  
End Chapter 


End file.
